time stands still
by burn my mind
Summary: For some reason she lets you kiss her again and again and again. CB. AU after 1.1O. Drabbles.


**Title: **time stands still.

**Summary: **For some reason she lets you kiss her again and again and again. CB. AU after 1.1O. Drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

::

She walks into class with a pastel pink dress, brown hair separated in two neat piggy tails. She takes the seat next to yours, thrusts out a hand and informs you of her name.

"Blair Waldorf," It's the most _perfect_ name you've ever heard.

"Chuck Bass."

::

You're best friends with Serena but you start to re-consider that once you meet Chuck. There's something about him that Serena doesn't have, she's all rainbows and sunshine and _look at me look at me look at me!_

He's all that's a pretty dress, I like your hair, wanna play on the swings? He's _nice _to you and he makes mean jokes about the girls who ripped the purple headband that your grandmother gave you out of your hair.

::

You lose interest in her after awhile, choosing to chase the blonde that's always around instead. She's got this shiny blonde hair, and these big blue eyes and these long long legs that make it harder for you to catch her in tag.

Blair tells you that she hates you because you're meant to be her best friend, not Serena's.

"I'm more Nathaniel's best friend."

That's when Blair decides she'll take Nathaniel away from you to make you jealous. The next you hear they're _going out_.

::

You like Nate. You've always been friends with him, it's not until you're six and Chuck's running after Serena instead of you that you finally notice how pretty he is. He could be a prince.

You decide that he's going to be your prince and you're going to be his princess.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" You ask shyly one day on the playground, hands gripping onto one of the bars supporting the monkey bars. He nods his head and leans in to hug you.

::

You're fourteen when you realize just how _hot _Blair is. Sure she's Nate's girlfriend but she's just so gorgeous that you can't help but let the brunette plague your vile thoughts.

You think if she wasn't Nate's girlfriend she might be yours and you don't _do _girlfriends.

::

You don't know when sticking your finger down your throat became a daily routine. You don't know when the pressure to be _thin thin thin_ started happening. You don't remember a time before you were desperate to be the prettiest in the room, yet always failed.

Serena finds you first but she's drunk and doesn't really care all that much, she fawns over you, washes you up, checks up on you the next day but after that she turns a blind eye and just _forgets_.

Nate's oblivious, he acts as if nothing's wrong as his arms wrap around you and his lips kiss yours. He hears you one night, asks if you're sick, you feed him a lie and he just can't see the truth.

Chuck's the first to really pay any attention. You hate him for it because he ends up telling your parents and they send you off to the Ostroff Center as if you're _mentally ill_.

::

It's wrong, it's stupid, it's dangerous. She's Nate's girlfriend and suddenly she's not. Suddenly her lips are touching yours ever so lightly, and you somehow manage to ask her if she's sure because she'll regret this.

But she kisses you anyway, taking your breathe away. You've never thought about her like _this _before. Sometimes she'll invade your dreams, but she's _hot_. Yet, you feel something stirring in the pit of your stomach and you think you might love her.

You don't love anyone, you have to remind yourself.

::

You somehow manage to make it to your bed without falling over. You're insane, you repeat over and over to yourself like a mantra. You just slept with _Chuck Bass_.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh _god_.

You just had sex with Chuck Bass. You just had _sex_. For the first time. And it wasn't with Nate.

::

For some reason she lets you kiss her again and again and again and again (until you lose track of all the times you've explored her cherry lips.)

She's going to break your heart, you're sure of it.

::

You go against your rule of not staying the night and sleep over. His body curls against yours, his arm slung over your waist and a content smile lazily draped across your lips as you fall into a peaceful sleep.

There's strawberry's waiting for you in the morning, drenched in silky chocolate. You roll your eyes as Chuck drops it into your mouth, you know you're going to be late for school.

His tongue pushes open your mouth and suddenly you don't care that you're going to be late anymore.

You don't even make it to school.

::

She breaks your heart like you predicted. You're left standing in the rain and it's all your fault. You try and burn the image of Nathaniel and Blair kissing, you try and erase the text that he sends you.

_Thx for helping bro. I owe you one. Nate. _

You try not to think about the fact that they're probably sleeping together right now.

::

You only became bitchier towards Chuck once you realized you might actually _like_ him. Possess real feelings towards him.

So you break his heart so he can't break yours.

::

She comes to you on a Friday afternoon, an apologetic smile, a shy smile. It's pouring down outside, you can hear the pitter patter of the rain outside. Her hair is soaking wet, her clothes are drenched.

"Need a place to get warm?" You drawl out, eyebrows raising suggestively.

You don't see it coming; her lips are attacking yours, her small hands coming to the back of your neck.

You can forgive and forget, you did burn her first.

::

You mumble the words into his skin, _i love you i love you i love you_, it was meant to be no feelings. No strings attached.

_i love you i love you i love you._

But you don't care anymore. You don't care that Chuck knows, you don't care if anybody knows.

Nate finds out via the two of you making out on the Met steps at lunch time.

::

You ask her to move in the two of you graduate, your fingers drum against her flesh as she grins under your touch.

"It's in New Haven, don't worry." You assure her, bringing your lips up to hers as she chokes out a yes, you idiot, i'll move in with you.

::

The two of you go shopping together to pick out furniture for the apartment the two of you will share once you start Yale _together_. Your hands are clasped together as you wander down aisles.

You point out anything in the shade of pink, as you lean into his side.

"We're not having a pink apartment, Waldorf."

You didn't want one anyway.

::

You swear to god that you'll kill him for even having the nerve to ask Blair out on a date.

You'll break up with her because she had the nerve to flirt with him even though you were watching.

"I hate you," You seethe, eyes growing dark.

"Hate you too, lover." She teases back, fingers trailing over your face.

::

He asks you to marry him on a Wednesday over coffee in Starbucks.

"Can you _believe_ that she told me that headbands were childish?" You groan, utter shock laced in your voice.

"Marry me." Chuck demands, catching you by surprise.

"What?" You stutter, coffee flying everywhere. Your cheeks flush red with shame as you pick up a napkin and try to clean the mess up.

"Marry me." Chuck repeats slower this time.

You want to say no, demand that he asks you properly, on one knee, with a ring, in a romantic setting.

"Okay," You finally say because you love him too much to wait.

::

You refuse to do a big wedding, something showy. Close friends and family, you beg and plead.

The two of you end up having a big wedding.

::

"I remember when we met," You admit, as Chuck twirls you around on the dance floor. Everyone's watching the two of you as you glide effortlessly across the marble floor.

"You do?" He asks, you know he remembers as well.

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
